


[Podfic] Just My Type

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy's name is Jake Jensen and he's a motormouth ringer for Steve from another dimension. Hopefully the same one where Loki sent Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just My Type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843978) by [Devilc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc). 



> Thanks to Devilc for permission! <3 You rock!
> 
> [[Repost, because this and Love is Touching Souls wasn't showing up on searches or my dash for some reason. \o/]]

Just My Type

By: Devilc

11:15

 

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bnon3hzqw3ofb93/Just_My_Type.mp3) (16 MB)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/79d37rikm9alera/Just_My_Type.m4b) (9MB)

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bnon3hzqw3ofb93/Just_My_Type.mp3)


End file.
